Fluid containers can hold various types of fluids. For example, in medical applications certain body fluids can be drained into a fluid container. The body fluids can be, but are not limited to, blood, urine and intracranial fluid. Further, fluid containers can be used for saline solutions and medicine.
Fluid containers can be flexible such as an IV or drainage bag or rigid such as a burette. The fluid container can be flow regulated such as a graduated drip chamber.
In medical applications, it is important to track the fluid level or fluid volume in the fluid container. For example, a healthcare provider needs to know when the fluid container is full and/or needs to be replaced. Additionally, if medicine or saline is used, it is equally important to know when the fluid container is empty.